<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Rush by Lady_Yashacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091813">Sugar Rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat'>Lady_Yashacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar, I love you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fellswap, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternative Universe - FBI, Alternative Universe - MBI (Monster Bureau of Investigation), Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You worked at the FBI for three years before moving into the Monster Bureau of Investigation. This is where you meet some of the boys. Edge asked you for your cellphone number to give to his brother Red, You meet at a Christmas party</p><p>The story starts with you giving Edge the ok to give Red your number. Later see how the night goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar, I love you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Phone Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/gifts">TrasBen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="/users/TrasBen/"></a> I hope you like it. I will refer back to a story they have written for called  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921500/chapters/50120240">Queen's Court</a> this chapter 6.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one Phone Number</p><p>    On September 15, 1985, Monsters was now on the surface. Every five years, a new group was added to them. It was five years ago, the last group came to live on the surface. Thirty years after that, the Monster Bureau of Investigation was made as a way for Monsters to police themselves. </p><p>The Human Government requested humans to the Bureau. As a way to calm down anti-monster groups. Was do to humans being involved in a monster fighting ring. The humans were killed by some of the monster fighters when the raid was going on. </p><p> 	Five years ago, (Y/N) (L/N) started to work with Monsters Bureau of Investigation. Your work partner at the Bureau is a skeleton monster named Edge Fontaine. You and Edge work murdered cases beside Papyrus, Blue, Black, Razz, and their partners. Edge was having a Christmas party, he invited you. That is were you meet Red, Edge's older brother, and there was no way for you to stop laughing at his puns. </p><p>
  <strong>Present-day July 7, 2020</strong>
</p><p> Edge asked you, "MAY I GIVE RED YOUR PHONE NUMBER. SO, HE CAN STOP ASKING ME FOR IT." </p><p>"Yes, go for it. I would love to text with Red." You answered back. </p><p>Then a yell from across the room, "HEY, SPEEDY? ARE YOU COMING WITH US TONIGHT?" You turn to see Black was the one yelling at you. </p><p>"(Y/N). YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME. IF YOU HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO TONIGHT," came the soft voice of Blues. </p><p>You were going to Grillby's tonight after it was recommended by your friend Angel. "I was going over to Grillby's. Maybe get something to eat there, but I would be happy to go with you guys."  </p><p>Razz came up to you and said. "SO WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD? (Y/N)." </p><p>"Everything that is not sugar-loaded. We all know what sugar does to me." </p><p>Then all of you shivered over the remembers of the speed (y/n) got to before they had to pin (y/n) to the floor. That was the last time sugar was aloud in the office. The poor wall dividers didn't have the strength to stop you from running through them. </p><p> "Where are we going to eat at? Boy's," asked (Y/N). </p><p>Papyrus was the one to spoke up, "We can go over to Chief's Place. Chief makes the food we like to eat. All the food is on the buffet table. It's 'all you can eat' tonight, too."</p><p>They all agreed to go to Chief's Place.</p><p>
  <strong>Time Skip</strong>
</p><p>"That food was out of this world. I have to go back someday. See you guys tomorrow." said (Y/N). </p><p>You heard a chorus of 'See you tomorrow' and a hug from Blue and Papyrus before you walked away from the guys and headed to your apartment. You were taking in how cool the night air. As you passed three guys on the sidewalk when the sound of feet running out behind you. You move out of their way, but You were roughly through up against a building to your left. When You got a good look at the three men looking at you. </p><p>"Lookie here, boys. (Y/N) the faggot from high school. Did you thank you can get away with getting us expelled from school three days before graduating! or get us to be put in jail, too." </p><p>Danny Jameson was one of the three that was speaking. Johnny Ashburg and his twin brother Jimmy Ashburg was always following Danny. It's like they can't think themselves. So, it did not surprise you they were here too. They expelled for trying to rape one of the cheerleaders. They were jailed when the girl's dad passed charges for his daughter. </p><p> "So, when did you three get out of jail?" You asked. </p><p>	If looks would kill you would be dead. You can outsmart these three nimrods. There had to be away to get away from them. You can knee them in the balls, but you can only do one.  </p><p>Danny, Jimmy, and Johnny were standing around you. They were mocking and calling out bad names, but (y/n) was not bothered by the names. They were the same names they called you in high school, (add your own bad names in.) </p><p>You were trying to work out how to get away from them. When Danny tried to though a punch at you, (y/n) dodged it making him hit the wall behind you. You bring your knee up to meet Danny's stomach, before pushing him into Johnny, make them fall to the ground.</p><p>    That left Jimmy to get out of the way so you can get away from them. Jimmy wants to swang at you, he was surrounded in red magic and pulled away from (y/n). You looked around first to your left then right. To only to see Red and Everdyne standing to your right side.</p><p>"Special Agent (l/n), It looks like yuh need a hand," said Red as he waves his skeleton hand at you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count 834</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grillby's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red helps Everdyne home and walks home himself. He sees you getting billed by three big guys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 Grillby's Night<br/><strong>Red POV</strong></p><p> Sans, Axe, Scratch, and I just left work. We were heading home, but Sans had to ask if we would like to go to Gillby's. I heard a yes from Axe and Scratch, but I would like to go home. I was thinking about the hacking I have to do tomorrow. I was having a hard time getting into the lead singer of Queen's Court cellphone.</p><p> She is missing over a week, but we have one clue. The clue was a black dahlia flower. Axe's theory is Nightmare that has her.  His reason behind this accusation is. 1) Nightmare has a crush on the singer. 2)He has a garden full of black Dahlias. 3) He owes au that he can lockup so no one can get into it.</p><p> I need to see if Edge has gotten (y/n) phone number. I just follow the others to Gillby's.</p><p>
  <strong>Time Skip</strong>
</p><p> Why did I have to agree to go to Gillby's? I could have just gone home. No, I have to go with Sans, Axe, and Scratch. (he is thinking of (y/n) here.) God, He likes puns and nice guy to be around. I can't wait to see him again.</p><p>"Hey Red, Are you listening to us," asked Sans.</p><p> Red looked over to his right to look at Sans and saying, "No Classic, I was tinkin' of (Y/N). Boss was gonna get his numbuh fawh me."</p><p> Axe looks over at him from the other side of the table. Axe said, "I was just asking. If you were going to ask out (y/n)?"</p><p> Red looked away from Axe and Sans to try to hind his cherry-red face from their view. Sans, Axe, and Scratch started laughing at him.</p><p>"Shit de hell up. Okay? I need his numbuh first. Axe." said Red as the doorbell ring as several Undynes came into Gillby's. </p><p> Last time the Undynes came in, Red had to take Everdyne (UnderFell undyne) home to Alise (UnderFell Alphys).  Everdyne got drunk and need help getting home by herself, so he helps her home. Alise was not happy with Everdyne and yelled at him for not calling or texting her to come to get Everdyne.</p><p> "Shit, I need tuh text Alise. She needs to know Everdyne is here tonight," said Red.</p><p> Axe, Stretch, and Sans turned to look at him. They sighed, thinking of a time they had to take their Undynes home to their mates, too.</p><p> "Alphys said they and the others live in the same building as (y/n). She also said (y/n) lives three doors down from Everdyne and Alise," said Sans.</p><p> "Maybe you can use this as a way to talk to (y/n)," said Axe before he picks up his glass of tea to drink it. </p><p> Shit, I just wanna relax and unwind from wawhk today. Okay? No tawhk about my love life or de lack of one. Right? I hope Boss has (y/n)'s numbuh befawh I go mad. Right?</p><p> Red was pulled from his thoughts as his phone beeped. He looks down to see Alise text him back.</p><p>Alise:) Keep an eye on her. I can't come a get her tonight. I'm working late.</p><p><strong>REDOG</strong>:) y r u staying late at work?</p><p>Alise:) We think we have found another barrier under Mount Ebott.</p><p><strong>REDOG</strong>:) keep me in de loop. Okay?</p><p>Red sighed as he put his phone back into the pocket of his jacket. Dere is not enough mustard in de wawhld tuh help calm me down wit' dat news. Yuh got me so fahr? <br/><strong>Time Skip</strong> </p><p> Cash and Mutt are now with them at the table. We were talking about work and the girls we were seeing. We were waiting for our brothers to come in. </p><p> When Grillby's door open and their brothers walked in. Edge, Blue, and Papyrus beelined over to the table. Edge smiled down at Red and slamming down his hands on the table.  </p><p> <strong>"There take the stupid thing,"</strong> said Edge as he moved his hand to show a piece of paper with a phone number on it), <strong>"I didn't like doing stuff for you. I do like helping you some times. Don't get used to it."</strong></p><p>Red looks at Edge and says, "Thank you."</p><p> It was something Red was not used to saying. He did like it when Edge helped him out.  Red goes his phone out and add (y/n) number to it. The Undynes was getting loud on the other side of the room. There were only three Undynes left at Grillby's. 1) classic Undyne 2) Everdyne 3) Toxin (FellSwap Undyne.</p><p>  Mutt was the first to get to his undyne to get her away from the others. Sans was second to grabbed Undyne and shortcut her home. Red would have to walk Everdyne home. She didn't like him using shortcuts with her.</p><p>So Red pulled Everdyne out the door and turned left to head to her apartment building. They were halfway down the sidewalk when they came up to three men keeping (y/n) up against the building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count 839</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red The Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red save you and learns something new about you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>
  <strong>Red The Hero</strong>
</p><p>Danny, Jimmy, and Johnny were standing around you. They were mocking and calling out bad names, but you were not bothered by the names. They were the same names they called you in high school, (add your own bad names in.) </p><p>You were trying to work out how to get away from them. When Danny tried to though a punch at you, you dodged it making him hit the wall behind you. You bring your knee up to meet Danny's stomach, before pushing him into Johnny, make them fall to the ground.</p><p>That left Jimmy to get out of the way so you can get away from them. Jimmy went to swang at you, he was surrounded in red magic and pulled away from (y/n). You looked around first to your left then right. To only to see Red and Everdyne standing to your right side.</p><p>"Special Agent (l/n), It looks like yuh need a hand," said Red as he waves his skeleton hand at you.</p><p>"Did you leaf your plastic hand at home?" </p><p>Red laughed at your small pun. There is one thing he loves in this world is finding someone to pun with that is not the other skeletons.</p><p>"No, Stretch needs a hand, so he halves it. These monkeys bug-ing you. Do they need to have a bad time?" asked Red.</p><p>You looked at Danny and Johnny, they were still on the ground. Jimmy was still floating in the air right above Danny and his brother. </p><p>You had an idea before turning back to Red and said, "Can you make him go higher and let his full onto his friends."</p><p>Jimmy started to move around before saying, "Please. I can't go back to jail. Can I just want to go home? I didn't know (y/n) with the FBI. Please (y/n)."</p><p>By the time he was done talking, Danny and Johnny were up off the ground. They were looking at Red and Everdyne with hatred in their eyes. Danny moved toward Red, but Johnny stopped him.</p><p>Johnny said, "My brother is right on this, Danny. I don't want to go back to jail. We want to jail the first time because of you and the need for revenge. I'm not going again for you. I'm sorry (y/n) for getting involved in this with Danny. You did warn us about Danny. His need to get even with people he thinks that have wronged him."</p><p>You say, "Yes. You can go home. This time stay away from Danny."</p><p>Red set Jimmy back on his feet and moved over to his brother before they move on down the street. Red and you watched the two brothers walked away for them. Danny looks dumbfounded at the two walked away from him. He was not going to let (y/n) get away with this. He needs to thank about it and come up with a plane. </p><p>Danny then turns to look at you then said, "This is not over shithead. I will get back at you, (y/n), one way or another."</p><p>Then he just walked off like there was nothing wrong. Red and you looked at one another before branking into laughter. Everdyne was asleep on the sidewalk and missed all the fun. A soft NGAAAAHHH comes from a sleeping Everdyne sending Red and you into laughing fit again.</p><p>"Red. Do you need help getting Everdyne home?" you asked Red.</p><p>"I would love some help wit' Everdyne. Right? (y/n)."</p><p>You smiled at Red, its nice to have Red there to help you out with Danny and the boys. You moved to Everdyne's left side to luft her up. So You can get Everdyne's arms up around your shoulder. They were now on there a way to (y/n)'s building.</p><p>
  <strong>Time skip</strong>
</p><p>They made it up to (y/n) and Everdyne's floor. It would have been faster to use the elevator if it was working. That is what you would call live, it was always letting you down. Red shunt the door to Everdyne's apartment before moving over to you.</p><p>"So did Edge give you my number? Red."</p><p>Red looked down at his feet before saying, "Yes. he did give to me."</p><p>"Good. I don't really like given my phone number out. I feel safe with you having it, you know," You said.  </p><p> (y/n) looked away and tried to hind the blush on your face from his eye lights.</p><p>"I need to go home before Boss goes on my ass for being out late."</p><p>You looked at Red then said, "You know you can text Edge that you are staying here for an hour or two. So you can talk to me." </p><p>Red was surprised that you would say something like that, his exes would never ask him to stay over for a night. The last time Red was dating someone, they just shut the door on him, when he asked to stay there. He ended it with them three days later.</p><p> Everyone Red as dated would be just some gold-digging bitch after his or the other's money. You were different from the other dates, Red has had in the past. You had worked with his bro and the others. He can't help the way you make him feel safe. So this was the first for him getting asked to stay. He just didn't know what to do. Red looked into (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes shining with hope.</p><p> "Fine, I'll stay longer. If you would like to talk more. I would like to get to know you more. If you are okay with it," Red said in a nervous voice with red sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p> The look you gave him was one of pure happiness. He's staying here was a good thing. You turn to the door of the apartment and put a hand into your left pocket for the keys. </p><p> You were confused when you didn't find the keys. You then put the other hand into the right pocket. The keys were there, but why? Why were they in the right when they were always in the left one. </p><p> You look at them to find the right key before moving to unlock the door. You step back, so Red was the first in the apartment. Red looked around the apartment and seen a wide-open room. The room was homey colored walls with baby blue furniture and tv. </p><p> Red moved into the living room to look around when red eye-lights fall onto the corkboard. Red hears the door closing, He turns to watch you locking the door. He turns back to the board as you moved over to him.</p><p> "I'm trying to help Blue and Mavis with Queen's Case, Red. The lead singer was my cousin, Queen. Yes, that is her name. She loved to sing. We have the same birthday, too. We lived to gather when we were smaller. I miss her, Red. I miss our weekends together."</p><p> You stopped talking for some time as you and Red looked at the board. I wonder if he can help me. If he knows how to get into Queen's phone.</p><p> Red asked, "Do you know the password for your cousin's cellphone?"</p><p> Your eyebrows knitted together as you looked over at him. You stared at him and said, "Why?"</p><p> Red looked away from your face as he tries to get his words together. Red take a breath of air as he wants to answer you, "I work at the Bureau as a cryptographer or named a hacker. I hack into phones, laptops, and other things to see if there are clues for us to found someone or to arrest someone. If we had someone that knows the owner of the device and a clue to a password, then we can get into it faster."</p><p> You were thinking about what Red was said to you. You wanted to help any way you can, but knowing the passwords for Quess's phones? That was going to be heard for you. You only know of a couple of dates that she would use for a phone password.</p><p> "There are a couple of dates she would use as a password for her phones.  They are her birth date, the day her parents died, the date my parents died, and the day of her first gag." </p><p> The way Red was looking was telling he has tried them, but they did not work. Red was fighting with himself over something on his mind. He was about to say something, but you spoke up, "Did you know what the background on the lock screen is? She would use it as a clue for herself in case she forgot it."</p><p> Red was thinking about it before saying, "It is a photo of you and her together. You look to be celebrating something."</p><p> You think about what date, but you yawed and was tired. You looked at your wristwatch to see it was eleven. You and Red have talked for three hours. "Red, I have to think about this. We can get together tomorrow to talk over this."</p><p> Red turns to look at his watch. "Shit, you are right. Tomorrow at Gillby's say at nine am. I will pay for you to eat breakfast. I will get an image of the background to see if you recognize it."</p><p>You just nodded to him, then he was gone into a shortcut.</p><p> "Why do I always feel safe with Red around me?" you said to yourself.  You moved to get up and go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. You did have a smile on your face at the thought of seeing him tomorrow. </p><p>
  <strong>Red pov</strong>
</p><p>	He just asked (y/n) out on a date. What was he going to do? He didn't think this through at all, did he? Red shortcutted back to the homes, he shared with his brother and their doppelgangers. He was unaware that there were several pairs of eye lights watching him as he franked out. Red was fracking off so bad he full on to his ass as his legs stopped working.</p><p>He yelled out to the room, "I just asked (y/n) out for tomorrow." He sat there trying to pull himself together, but it was not working. The sound of boots coming over to him. When boots come into view. This made him look up at his brother.</p><p> "GOOD FOR YOU, BROTHER. YOU NEED TO GO TO BED. IT'S ELEVEN THIRTY AT NIGHT. TIME TO SLEEP." </p><p>Edge moves his arm around his brother's ribcage to picked him up. He moved to the stairs before his feet hit the top stair. He hears Red snoring made him smile.</p><p> Edge said softly to Red, "I hope he will be everything you need. I know you still love Kitty, but I hope you can love (y/n) just as you did them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count 1,808</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Danny Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 Danny Boy<br/>
(y/n) Pov Morning</p><p> You were just waking up as your phone started ringing. You round over to look at the clock to see it's seven. You moved to look to see who was calling it's your friend Angel. </p><p>You answered just to hear her say, "What up, pretty boy." </p><p> "Angel, it's seven o'clock. I'm just getting up. You will never believe who asked me out last night."</p><p>"Is it the short red skeleton named Red."</p><p> "You go it in one, Angel. So how was your week with Chirs?" </p><p>You love talking with Angel. Sometimes you wish she would let you walk up first.</p><p>"Boy, you are out of the loop, petty boy. I kicked him out of my home three days ago."</p><p>For some reason you know, Chris was going to get the boot, too.</p><p> "Late me gust. Chris was sleeping with other girls. At your home, not at his place." </p><p>"Boy, You know it. You have warned me about Chris. Sometimes I wish I could get this feeling you get when someone is bad news."</p><p>You get out of the bed as you need to get dressed. You moved over to the closet for some clothes. You listen to Angel take about Chris this and Chris that. You put your clothing on. </p><p>"So... Where are you and Red going to be eating at?" asked Angel.</p><p>"Grillby's bar and Grill. It's one of Red's favorite places to eat at," you said as you moved to button up your shirt. You were looking for pants when you looked at the clock on your nightstand. You grabbed the first pare you seen hanging there.</p><p>"So are you going to ask him to be your date-mate. Is that what they call a person you are dating are?" </p><p>You pulled on the pants as you bounce to get your last lag in before zipping up the fly.</p><p> "Yes, it is. Angel. I have to go now. It's 8:15. I want to get there before Red arrives."</p><p>The time always flys when you were talking with Angel. You quickly put your shoes on as you move to end the call.</p><p>"Good Luck, Pretty Boy. Call me and late me know if he said yes. Bye."</p><p> "Bye, Angel, wait!"</p><p>"Yes, pretty boy."</p><p>"Angel. Keep your eyes open. Danny is out of jail. He might be gunning for you. He came after me last night, but I got saved by Red."</p><p>"Thank you for the heads up, Pretty Boy."</p><p>You ended to call and move to leave your room. You ran to the front door and grabbed your keys off the table. You moved to unlocked the door and open the door and relock it. You stepped out into the hallway. It was followed by closing the door behind as you left. </p><p>You were halfway down when Everdyne yelled at you, "Hey nerd. Where are you going? It's your day off, right?"</p><p>You stopped to look back at her and said, "I got data with Red. We are still on for anime night, Ever."</p><p>"You have fun with Red. Yes, we are on for tonight."</p><p>You turn away from Everdyne as you throw a wave over your shoulder. You moved over to the stairs to go down to the lobby. The head of security Marcus was standing in the lobby. He turned to look at you before walking over to you.</p><p>"There was someone who was looking for you this morning, but I had to turn him away. When I asked for his name, he didn't answer me."</p><p>You try to think over who it could have been. There was no way it was Red, you were meeting up at Grillby's. You had to think about it and asked, "Do you remember what he looks like, Marcus."</p><p>"He was six-four in height with red hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of old tennis shoes," said Marus as Dizzy came into the building.</p><p>"Hey Marcus, There is some crazy guy outside asking for (y/n) room number. (y/n), he ack like he knows you."</p><p>"Is he in front of the building?" asked Marcus.</p><p>"Yes, He is."</p><p>Marcus said, "We can see him on camera in the offices." </p><p>They moved to the security office to look at the cameras. Marcus turns the big tv to the front door camera to look for this man. You look at the tv only to finding Danny in the crowd.</p><p>"That is him," said Dizzy as she pointed at Danny.</p><p>"That is Danny Jameson, an ex-con. Marcus, Is he the one asking for me this morning?" asked (y/n).</p><p>Marcus shuffled his feet some before answering, "Yes, it's him. He was very agitated when I would not answer him."</p><p>You sighed as you moved your left hand to the right elbow with the right hand raised on your chin. You were thinking about what to do with Danny. The building has a policy on ex-convicts. They were not allowed on the property. So you were safe inside the building.</p><p>"I'll ask him to leave, but make sure the other staff knows about him, Marcus," You said.</p><p>Dizzy and Marcus turned to look at you. Marcus was the first ask, "Are you sure?"</p><p>They moved out of the office back into the lobby. You were thinking about what to say to Danny before answering Marcus.</p><p>"I would like not having to deal with him. I have to do something about it."</p><p>You moved away from Marcus and Dazzy and headed for the door. The sun was shining and the sky clear, but you have to deal with a bug of a man. Today was sure pout to be a good day, now it was going down to drain pipes. Danny has not seen you come out of the building. You got to walk up to him with not him seeing you.</p><p>"You're going to have a bad time today, Old Danny Boy," you said.</p><p>Danny jumped away from you. He glared at you as he asked, "How did you get behind me, (y/n)."</p><p>You just smiled at him. You turned to leave, but Danny stopped you. You looked at him, but you have seen a fist flying at you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I was having some writer's block with this chapter. I would you the readers to pick what happens after this? </p><p>1) (Y/N) goes to Grilldy's after getting pushed in the face.<br/>or<br/>2) Danny and his new friend's take (y/n) and use (y/n)'s phone to get Red to meet them somewhere.</p><p>Word count 1,044</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting at Grillby's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You run into Sans at Grillby's and got a talking about Danny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time you walked into Grillby's, your face hurting badly from Danny's punch. It was a good thing you move to avoid it from hitting your nose. You open the door and walked into the bar and grill. </p>
<p>The area was open, welcoming, and friendly. You moved over to the bar that was at the back of the place. You looked around at the people in the bar until your eye falls onto a blue jacket.</p>
<p>"Hey there, Sans," you called out to the blue jacket men.</p>
<p>Sans turn to look for who was calling out to him. He sees you walking over to him.</p>
<p>"Hey kiddo, what is...," He said before he stops talking when he gets a good look at your bruised face.  </p>
<p>"Shit Kiddo, what happen to your face?"</p>
<p>"First, can I get a bag of ice to help with the swelling. I had a run-in with an old friend that thinks I own him something." </p>
<p>Grillby moved to the back to get the bag of ices. You and Sans started to talk about your face. Sans turn back to his ketchup as he said, "You're going to sit here and tell me more about this 'friend' of yours. Why would he punch you then (y/n)."</p>
<p>You didn't know what to tell Sans or how much of the story to tell. So you fulled Sans in on who Danny was and why he was after you. Sans look mad at Danny but worried about you.</p>
<p>"So you have to watch out for this Danny person. There is no way to get him away from you and Angle," asked Sans as Grillby came back with the ice bag. </p>
<p>Grilllby hands the bag of ice to you. He watches you put it on your left cheekbone. You feel it stinging when placed on your face. </p>
<p>You try thinking of a way to get Danny to stop, but it will only end with one of them is dead. You looked over at Sans before turning back to look at the wall across from you.</p>
<p>"There is no way to stop Danny. He gets something in his head. He will never stop and very patient in waiting for it. If I can just found away to get Danny on the murder of some girls that went missing back in high school."</p>
<p>Sans looks up from his ketchup to look at you. There was no way you were serious about this. He can see you were serious. </p>
<p>"How do you know it was Danny that did it?"</p>
<p>You looked down at your hand on the bar top before saying, "I overheard Danny talk about it one day back in high school. I tried to tell someone, but no one would listen to me. I will never forget what he said about it, 'Britteny's head split like a melon with crimson spray was beautiful.' I wish I could found something to prove he did it." </p>
<p>That got Sans into thinking about how he can help. He looks up at Grillby then said, "Can I get the key for thirteen of the VIP rooms. Can you tell Red where we are when he gets here? Grillby."</p>
<p>up in the room</p>
<p>Sans and (y/n) go to settle on to the couches. Sans set on one couch and (y/n) setting on the other facing Sans.  (y/n) pulled their phone out of their pocket to open the dimension boxes to get out a tablet to show Sans Danny's info sheets. (y/n) set it on the table in front of Sans, he can read it.</p>
<p>"So he was put away for ten years for attempted rape on a person and fourteen years to life for attempted murder. He's a suspect in five other murders and six missing persons cases. He is thirty-four years age as of May tenth, as of three days ago," Sans looked up at (Y/n) before reading on, "His attempted rape victim was Angel Caster, daughter of Roby Caster. She is Big Red's daughter. Now I know why he was mad back then."</p>
<p>Then there was a knock on the door, (y/n) open it to see Fuku standing there with food. You moved aside so Fuku can push the food cart into the room. You looked at the food then to Sans.</p>
<p>"I order food before you came in. So I had Grillby double it," said Sans. </p>
<p>Fuku pulled a picture out from her inventory and handed it to you. </p>
<p>Is this the man that hit you?" asked Fuku. It was a picture of Danny.</p>
<p>"Yes, that is him. Why do you need to know, Fuku?"</p>
<p>Fuku looked at Sans then back at you, before Fuku can answer her when the open show Red standing there and panting too. Red look at your face and said, "What happen to your face, Sweetheart?" </p>
<p>"Red, I need Fuku to answer me first. Then I will answer you."</p>
<p>Fuku sighed before answering, "He came in right before Red came in. He said he was a friend of yours, but Dad did not believe him. Dad asked him to leave at first. He was not going to but seen Red coming in, so he ran out the back door." </p>
<p>Red looked at you then to sans and said, "Who?"</p>
<p>"It was the man you saved me from last night. He was outside my building waiting for me, but he grabbed Dizzy to see if it was the right one. He ended up scaring her. So I went out to talk to him, but I scared him, he turned and punched me in the face." </p>
<p>Fuku put the food on the table and turn to leave but asked (y/n) what drink would they like to have. You told her you're (F/D), then she left the room. Red moved to set with you.</p>
<p>"So what are you two doing up there?" asked Red.</p>
<p>Sans was the one to answer Red, "We were talking about Danny, but you need to read this first." </p>
<p>Sans hands the tablet out to him. So he can look at it. Red saw Roby's name on it then looked at Sans.</p>
<p>"Shit, he tried to hurt Big Red's girl. Why did he not ask for help on it?" said Red.</p>
<p>You sighed before removing the now melted ice off your face. "Roby didn't want you guys to get pulled into with Danny's Family. He didn't want you to be known to have tried to the Mafia." </p>
<p>Red and Sans know Bid Red always tried to keep them out of mafia things, but they did want to help their family. They would have to ask him later on it. They need to look into this Danny Person first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 1,121</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>